


Soap

by Frangipanidownunder



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 02:30:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17737325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frangipanidownunder/pseuds/Frangipanidownunder
Summary: One word mini fic: soaptw: miscarriage





	Soap

They were on the run, months of bunking down in moldy rooms or sleeping in turns in the car. That Wednesday, she bled unexpectedly. Light at first. Then the familiar tug of pain. The only thing she could use to get the mess out of her clothes was the bar of hand soap in the gloomy bathroom of the nearest motel.

Under the intermittent pressure of the shower, the water ran copper. Her nostrils flared at the smell.

He came in with a selection of pads and tampons. The shadows under his eyes darker still in the tiny room. “This was all they had.”

She clasped her hands over her breasts, achy. He stripped and climbed in.

“God, Scully. I’m so sorry. This…you were…” He buried his face where her neck met her shoulder and she let him cry there, damp bodies pressed together, blood circling the drain.


End file.
